Saving the World One Braid at a Time
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Atobe Keigo is the protagonist in his story. That means he’s the most important character, he saves the day, and – most importantly – he gets the girl. AtobeSakuno implied.


**Title: **Saving the World One Braid at a Time  
**Summary: **Atobe Keigo is the protagonist in his story. That means he's the most important character, he saves the day, and – most importantly – he gets the girl. AtobeSakuno

**Notes: **Does this pairing even exist? Haha. I just like whoring Atobe out, if you didn't already know that. (: Hope you like it. And don't forget to review! :3

* * *

Braids, Atobe Keigo decided, were a style never to become popular. He, with Kabaji hot on his heels, had walked by most possibly the _tenth_ girl with a single braid bouncing behind her. It was devastating, really, Atobe thought, that these girls would subject their beautiful locks to such horrid confinement.

Of course, it didn't help that those ten girls with gorgeous hair did not have gorgeous faces to match. Atobe figured the atrocity of their braids only fitted the heinousness of their... _complexions_, to put it lightly.

Now, Atobe was not one to judge. Everyone, he believed, was a beautiful person. Not because their insides were beautiful – oh, no – but because everyone had to have at least one thing not hideous. For Atobe, it was his entire being – he's simply that glamorous. For others, it could be their eyes or hair or even their elbows.

Simply put, having a piece of beautiful was beautiful. But braids, the barbaric hairstyle no girl should object herself to, could never be beautiful.

After the eleventh girl with a braid passed by him, Atobe knew it was up to him to rid this country (or maybe just this district) of them.

The best way to go about ridding the world of braids, he devised, would be to dazzle the girls into agreement. His persuasion techniques were _magnificó_, and they'd make any girl play like putty in his hands! He'd simply saunter up to them, flick his gorgeous hair over his shoulder, and ooze elegant charm. It was all too easy.

A lone, braided-haired girl caught his attention. She was browsing through leaflets near the entrance of a department store. He could not see her face, but she had two skinny braids laying against her back. She was fairly short, and she wore a cute, spring dress. Atobe's Pretty Girl senses were tingling – it was time to put his skills to the test!

He motioned to Kabaji to wait for him and then sauntered toward the girl. He watched as she bowed politely to the store owner before exiting the shop. Atobe caught a glimpse of her face and decided, compared to the eleven other girls he saw with braids, she actually had a cute enough face to _slightly_ pull that hairstyle off. Still, he sashayed over to her and gently touched her on the shoulder.

The girl whipped around, obvious frightened at the touch. Atobe put on his most charming smile and spoke in a velvety, flattering tone. "Those braids, I must say, do not suit such a beautiful girl like yourself."

Her eyes widened, a delightful blush adorning her cheeks, as she sputtered. "Ahh, are-aren't you Atobe Keigo?"

He was thrilled to know she recognized him. It would be easier to persuade her now that she knew him to be a famous, wealthy, and influential young man. Who wouldn't want to be flattered by and change for someone like that?

"Why yes, I am. May I ask for your name in return, miss?" he asked, voice oozing with charisma.

"Ahh, it's Ryuuzaki Sakuno," she replied meekly. Though the evident lack of self-confidence was a bit of a put-off for Atobe, he found her timid nature to be rather endearing.

"Well then, Miss Ryuuzaki Sakuno," he began, "I can't help but repeat how those braids are so unbecoming on a lovely lady like yourself." He spoke with the utmost sincerity and eloquence, keeping his tone simple and polite. Inwardly, he knew she was lapping it up.

"But I like my braids," she protested softly.

"I assure you, you'd look much more dashing without them." Atobe ignored the crowd around them, hurriedly going in every which direction. He perfectly masked his annoyance at the commoners botching up his time to charm the socks off such a cute girl and gave Sakuno a sweet smile.

"I'd feel much more comfortable with my braids." Again, her voice was so small compared to the buzzing around them, but Atobe caught it easily. He smiled sympathetically at her before instantly making up his mind and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a sleek, white business card and held it between his index finger and thumb. He patted down his other pockets before turning his gaze to her once again.

"Do you happen to have a pen on hand?" Atobe gestured to the purse she had tucked under her arm. For a few moments he watched her shuffle through her things before triumphantly presenting a ballpoint pen. He took it swiftly and, cupping the business card in one hand, began to write.

She waited patiently until he finished and handed her back the pen. He held the card in front of her, his elegant calligraphy staring pointedly at her.

"I wrote down the name and address of this quaint salon not too far from this area. It may be small but the stylists are superb at what they do. Tell the manager I sent you, and he'll be sure to give you a grandiose style and/or cut free. I assure you, your braids will appear monotonous to anything he can come up with."

Sakuno looked baffled, face flushed and eyes pleasantly shocked. She stared intently at the writing before he flipped over the card. A bunch of numbers screamed out at her before she glanced up at Atobe's face.

"Here, Miss Ryuuzaki Sakuno, are my phone numbers. If I may be so obliged, after you enjoy your time at the salon, I would be honored to accompany you to dinner."

Atobe smiled at the girl's red face and heard her let out a small "eep!" At her hesitant nod, he passed the business card onto her and took a step back. "Until then, Miss Ryuuzaki Sakuno," he said as way of farewell and made his way back to Kabaji.

He felt rather proud of himself, and he knew in no time she would be calling him and upholding her end of the bargain. Atobe could only hope she wouldn't be so red-faced when it came to their date.

He spotted Kabaji easily. He stood in the same spot Atobe had left him, earning a humored look from the arrogant male. He looked out of place in the sea of moving people – face blank, eyes beady, arms weighed down by Atobe's belongings. Quickly, Atobe shuffled up next to him.

Feeling rather generous after the victory of charming the cute Sakuno, Atobe flashed a genuine smile. "Always so obedient, Kabaji. Come now, I'll treat you to lunch. That sushi place you like is nearby, is it not?" Hearing a grunt from the hulk, he set out for the short walk, the smile not yet leaving his lips.


End file.
